


Ten Minutes

by surefinewhatever23



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Party, F/F, First Kiss, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefinewhatever23/pseuds/surefinewhatever23
Summary: Elliot drags Olivia to Cragen's Christmas party and starts teasing her about having a crush on Alex. She knows she's in trouble when Alex arrives wearing a stunning red dress that leaves very little to the imagination.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Ten Minutes

“Liv, are you coming to the Christmas party tonight?” Elliot asks. He is extra excited because it means he has a free night with his wife and more importantly, away from the kids.

Cragen decided to throw a last minute Christmas (holiday for Munch) party since they had all been working non-stop. Christmas is one of the hardest times of the year for domestic violence and abuse in general, but the amount of child abuse cases was especially getting to everyone this year. Munch and Fin will be on call tonight but they can still attend the party. 

“El I already spend enough time with you already. Besides, I don’t even have a date to bring.” While it is not a couples-only type of celebration, a small part of Olivia is always reminded of her relationship status in times like these. It doesn’t affect her day to day, just late at night and when she is surrounded by loving couples. 

“Okay, so I’ll put you down as a ‘yes’ then. Who knows, you might snag one of Kathy’s friends.” 

Olivia rolls her eyes. Elliot was uncharacteristically silent when she first came out to him, but now it seems like he is overly supportive. He is always trying to set her up on dates. 

“Oh and Benson, Alex is going to be there,” Elliot winks knowingly as Olivia’s cheeks turn crimson. 

She’s reminded again not to have a drinking contest with Elliot. Liv can drink most men under the table, but the two of them together only get in trouble. Their last night out Olivia had mentioned offhandedly that she likes tall blondes in heels. It was true, but Olivia only said it to dissuade him from setting her up with the redhead bartender. 

Suddenly, Elliot’s jaw drops. “No fucking way! You’re into Cabot?” 

It was mostly a joke until Olivia’s face paled and he realized he was right. He teased her about that for weeks afterwards but had let up on the jokes recently.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The night is blissfully cold but the roads are free of ice and snow. 

As soon as Olivia walks in the door, she’s greeted by many familiar faces from her squad and their close friend group. Olivia views them as a real family, so much better than her own biological one. She clears her throat and is wrapped up in a big hug from Fin. 

Munch stands in the corner telling anyone who can listen that the “Santa Tracker” websites people show their kids are actually spyware sites. Even though people aren’t directly engaging his hypothesis, he feels happy to be himself and to be comfortable in this group. 

Kathy takes Olivia’s jacket and sets it in the guest bedroom, apparently helping Cragen host this party. The look on her face is joyful. 

Olivia is stunning in her tight green sweater and black dress pants. Elliot comments his approval and then starts laughing when he looks over Olivia’s shoulder. She follows his gaze in time to see Alex Cabot walk through the door and gracefully take off her coat. 

Olivia swallows hard when she sees Alex. The ADA is wearing a cherry red dress that shows off her toned arms and shoulders. Her long legs are accentuated by black pumps. They aren’t too high, but the stiletto heels look dangerous. Olivia tries not to think about what they would look like wrapped around her waist if she pushed Alex against the wall. 

“Fuck you, El. God, I need a drink,” Olivia barks out and makes her way over to the makeshift bar. The guys were originally going to forgo drinks out of respect to Cragen, but he reassured them it would be okay. Olivia and the guys did supply all of the liquor though.

Olivia goes to grab a beer but hastily decides to make a cocktail when she sees Elliot still laughing and sneaking glances at Olivia’s reaction. 

Every time she thinks she is doing a good job being fully present at this party, images of the ADA flash in her mind. _Pale skin against her own, blonde hair tangled in her fingers. And those fucking heels._

Her face is flushed and her glass is empty as she walks over to Munch. She loves him, but there are only so many times you can hear the same conspiracy theories over and over. 

Tonight, however, he is a welcome distraction. She would do whatever she could to avoid looking at Alex. _And that damn dress._ Her desire for Alex only grew after Elliot found out about her secret. It’s like confessing her attraction out loud that night gave it more power over her. That and the fact that Alex was seemingly always dropping by the squadroom. They always talked about work, but Olivia doesn’t remember any of their other ADAs being this hands on. _Stop thinking about her hands, those long fingers..._

For the most part, Olivia is successful at conveniently being anywhere the blonde isn’t. After her second or third drink, she starts to relax and stops worrying about Elliot’s teasing. _Relax, you can call one of your friends with benefits tonight. Don’t think about Alex._ Olivia tells herself this as if it would actually clear her mind. 

Alex greets Elliot. It is polite small talk about nothing in particular. She declines his offer to get a drink, and Elliot tells her about his kids and other Christmas presents. The temptation is strong to mention Olivia, but he fights it. He knows Olivia could easily take him down and Kathy would probably back her up.

Alex feels comfortable talking to Elliot after all of the times she has visited the detective and his partner. It’s not like she goes out of her way to make the walk down to the squadroom. _You’re lying to yourself and you know it._ Most of her visits could have been resolved with a quick phone call. 

Familiar brown eyes meet her own blue eyes and time seems to stand still. Not like in a romantic movie where two characters fall in love at the first sight. It’s a raw, physical pause, one that makes Alex’s pulse quicken. Her eyes dare Olivia to come over. 

She doesn’t know how else she can make it more obvious that she is attracted to the detective. They spent many lunches or dinners together, watched movies, and even fell asleep with each other on the couch a time or two. They always woke up spooning. Alex even mentioned some of her ex-girlfriends to make it obvious she was attracted to women. 

The pause breaks when Alex decides to walk up to Olivia herself. She craves Olivia in a way she can’t control anymore. The ADA is far beyond waiting for Olivia to make the first move. _I am going to make Olivia mine._ She notices Olivia looking at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact again. She puts her hand under Olivia’s chin, guiding the detective to look up at her. 

“You look so good tonight, Liv,” Alex purrs and gently brushes her thumb over Olivia’s bottom lip. The brunette’s eyes flutter for a second and then open wide. 

“Alex, I--” 

Alex cuts her off and drags Olivia by the hand to the spare bedroom. Most of the guests have arrived already so the room is empty and quiet. 

“Kiss me, detective,” Alex wraps her arms around Olivia and pulls her close. 

To say Olivia is surprised is an understatement. She melts into the kiss and can’t help but let out a moan. Alex’s lips are warm and soft in a way she never dreamed of. Olivia’s hand reaches around Alex, cupping her ass and pulling them even closer together. 

Alex reluctantly pulls back, needing to catch her breath. “What were you going to say, Olivia?”

She stands there for a second, her mind still blank at the realization that she just made out with Alex. 

“Oh, I just wanted to tell you that you looked amazing in that dress,” Olivia winks. She tells the blonde that her first thought was that the dress’s design made it impossible for Alex to wear a bra. 

Alex whispers in Olivia’s ear, telling her she was correct. She reaches down and smoothly slips off her panties. 

Olivia doesn’t notice what is going on until Alex tucks the panties into the pocket of her dress pants. The throbbing between her legs is becoming more and more of an issue. Alex’s hands stroke her through the fabric of the pocket and linger just long enough to be teasing. 

Alex whispers in her other ear, “I’m leaving now, meet me by my car in ten minutes if you want to come home with me tonight. Otherwise, keep the panties. I want you to think of me.” 

The blonde takes her coat and then simply walks out, her heels clicking on the wood floors. She says goodbye to the squad and leaves. She doesn’t look back. 

Olivia just stands there, her lips still tingling. She can’t believe what just happened. She thinks back to their time together recently to see if there were any signs Alex felt this way. 

She never thought she would be so oblivious to Alex’s attempts at something more. She assumed the ADA was just being friendly. It’s pretty obvious now though. 

She checks her watch, wanting to leave in exactly ten minutes. In the privacy of the empty room, she pulls out Alex’s thong. She feels a rush of wetness when she sees mistletoe on the lacy design and the innuendo behind it. _This woman is going to be the death of me, I know it._

She grabs her leather jacket and leaves the room with exactly six minutes remaining. She says goodbye to Elliot, who barely notices her leave and is blissfully unaware of what just happened. Fin and Munch wave goodbye from across the room. Cragen walks her to the door and expresses how happy he is to see her. He offers to call her a cab, but she quickly declines. 

She is aware that there are only two minutes left. She spots Alex leaning against her black Audi, looking down at her phone. Olivia silently walks over to her, but doesn’t want to startle her. Her hand touches Alex’s arm and she immediately pulls the blonde towards her. She is just barely drunk but it’s just enough to dissolve any anxieties she has about going home with Alex. 

Olivia kisses Alex, pushing her back against the car door. Alex’s dress rides up just a little bit. The urge to touch, taste, and feel Alex is overwhelming. 

“Car, now.” Alex’s brain is a little fuzzy from kissing Olivia, but it’s freezing outside and Alex wants nothing more than to take the detective home. 

\--------------

“Man, cut it out,” Fin warns Munch. The two were standing by the window, wanting a break from the loud party and wanting to look at the snow. 

What they didn’t intend on seeing was Alex and Olivia making out on the side of the car like teenagers. Fin knew that Olivia was drunk, but didn’t notice Alex drinking anything in the short time the ADA was here. 

“C’mon Fin. You’re just mad because you owe me $50.”

Most of the squad had a running bet on when the two women would get together. Munch predicted it would be before the end of the year. Fin thought it would take at least another year. After all, they had been dancing around each other for months now. 

“Make that $100 total, Fin.”

Elliot walks over and claps his hand on Fin’s shoulder. Elliot’s bet was that it would happen at a work party or after-hours drinks. Fin voted against that, thinking that the women would want to keep it more of a secret and be more subtle. Elliot did have the advantage of knowing definitively that at least one of the women was actually interested. Technically nobody would have found out unless they left the main party, but Fin and Munch did.

Cragen sees three of his detectives standing by the door and is immediately suspicious. He walks over and they all start laughing so hard. They have been drinking enough that they tell Cragen about the bet. 

“Guys we talked about this, you can’t make a bet on when colleagues will get together,” Cragen starts, trying to give a very stern look, “That being said, Munch, you owe me $60 for betting me that it would happen on New Year’s Eve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Christmas present!! I know that the "holiday party" trope has been around a while in this fandom but I hope you enjoy my spin on it! ;)


End file.
